1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to osteotomies and, more specifically, to Latarjet instrumentation and methods of conducting a Latarjet procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Latarjet procedure is known in the art and describes the coracoid bone block procedure. French surgeon Michel Latarjet first suggested that the horizontal limb of the coracoid process be fixed with a screw flush to the anteroinferior margin of the glenoid, making a horizontal incision through the fibers of the subscapularis. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate the attachment of the coracoid process 2 to the glenoid edge 4, to reduce instability during the Latarjet procedure. Although the Latarjet procedure has been constantly improved since 1954, specific instrumentation has not been designed to effectively address each step of the procedure. For example, surgeons are forced to improvise using general surgical instruments such as towel clamps to hold the coracoid process during cross hole drilling. This improvisation could result in non-parallel holes or, even worse, in breaking of the bone block which in turn could force abandonment of the procedure. Surgeons are also forced to “eyeball” the proper location of the coracoid graft, in an attempt to place it parallel to the articulating surface of the glenoid.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved instrumentation to be used during a Latarjet procedure, with reduced susceptibility to coracoid breakage, increased graft fixation, and correct alignment of the coracoid to the articulating surface of the glenoid.